


Lincoln sees dead people

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lincoln sees dead people [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after A Watery Situation, Lincoln runs away from home but a creepy woman gives him a cursed bracelet which cause him to see ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).



Lincoln thought to himself "They-they won't believe me about me touching Lily again!? and I'm sick of it!?"

'Come on Lincoln they raised you to be a responsible adult'

'I know brain but I got in trouble with my parents!'

Lincoln decided to write a note.

'Don't bother looking for me because you're not gonna find me'

'EVER!'

'BRAIN!'

'What I'm trying to help'

'Thanks brain'

Lincoln puts a note on his night stand.

"Goodbye forever"

Lincoln packed his bags and walked out of his house.

Rita opens the door.

Lynn Sr and Rita gasped

They saw a note

Rita said "Goodbye forever he's-he's gone!"

Lynn Sr said "He didn't say ever and he wrote Larrisa this time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln walked through the forest.

But a creepy woman appears behind Lincoln.

"Hello"

Lincoln screamed and falls.

A creepy woman looked like Lucy but she has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black Victorian style dress.

She showed a old bracelet to Lincoln.

"It's a cursed bracelet" Lincoln said

Lincoln puts on a bracelet.

"But having supernatural powers will attracts a evil spirit"

Lincoln gulped

A few minutes later

Lincoln awakes to see Claria's ghost.

Lincoln screamed

"No no I didn't mean to startle you"

"Claria Angelo"

"Lincoln Loud"


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was writing in his book but he hears a voice.

"Are you okay"

"No I'm not okay"

It was his older sister Larissa.

Larissa hugged Lincoln.

Lincoln said "I thought my parents kicked you out"

Larissa sniffed "Yes they kicked me out because.....I touch Leni"

Carmen gasped "How Tragico"

Larissa said "After I got arrested multiple times, I moved to Macabro Hueco in order to stand up to my stupid parents!"

Lincoln said "You're right Larrisa I'm telling them the truth but they won't believe me"

Larrisa felt like her heart is broken.

Larrisa hold Lincoln and began to hum a lullaby.

Lincoln yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
